History of the SMC
The Scratch Mapping Community is a community on Scratch that has existed since 2015. This article is about the history. 2014 Seany10 joins Scratch in mid 2014. He would create Mapperdonia, and start the beginning age of the SMC. By the end of 2015 it would have 2 people. Seany10 and OrangeSparkle. 2015 Before Seany10, a few mapping projects were created on Scratch from early users like Ethan8Games, Robotron3000, OrangeSparkle, and Seapats (all of which except Seapats would later join Mapperdonia), but no organized mapping group existed at that time. The earliest known mapping project on Scratch is "future of the world part 3: World war 3" by Ethan8Games, made on February 20th, 2015, about 11 months before Seany10 released his first mapping project. It should be noted that the project has "Part 3" in its name, which means that earlier projects in the same series likely exist, but they was either unshared by Ethan8Games or are on another account. In December 2015, Seany10 begins his "Alternate Future of Groulus" series and creates Mapperdonia. In late December, OrangeSparkle joins Mapperdonia. These two users, Seany10 and OrangeSparkle, are considered the two founders of the SMC (although Seany10 is given much more credit and is better known than OrangeSparkle). 2016 In 2016 these accounts would join Mapperdonia (in order): skythe_recomended2, Ben21Games, SAMa4015, Nemofish, MightyFinland, Mapperboy, ScratchMapping, Old_Chica123, pcxboxone, mopscrub, AvergaeWelshBloke, YgZelma, Robotron3000, TandemDragon & Nutgear. A shared Mapping series called "Alternate Future of Groulus" would be formed, where each mapper does one episode in the order they have been chosen. Halfway through 2016 a studio called "Mapping Whispers - Scratch" would form. This group was specifically for Groulus projects, so it wasn't much of a second Mapping group. Alternate Future of Groulus would end at the end of the year when a mapper with the username "BosniasBasement" never shared episode 8 of the series, concluding the series early. At some point the 100th project would be shared on Mapperdonia, marking the beginning of the second era, the golden era. Most of the mapping projects to date would be released then, and Mapperdonia would nearly triple it's members. Mapping would also take a big step forward on scratch, as lots of the big mappers on Mapperdonia (SAMa4015, Nemofish, ScratchMapping, mopscrub, TheSwedishEmpire) would convert from spacebar mapping to automatic mapping. This is also the year Seany10 disappeared from scratch, marking what would become the great depression of 2017. 2017 Ethan8games would become the ruler of Mapperdonia, and make a new set of rules. However, due to lots of mappers disagreeing with these rules and lots of people getting kicked out (most specifically mopscrub, TheSwedishEmpire and SAMa4015) everyone started leaving Mapperdonia. Ethan8games would be to blame for the fall of Mapperdonia, and would not be allowed to join the new mapping group, The Republic of Mapporkommuniti. This group would achieve even more than Mapperdonia, and would become the main group until 2018 when it eventually died off, but due to inactivity. However, this year would introduce lots of great mappers, including Ukball_Productions (now known as Dantomkia), pokemonmaster090909 (now known as Finn), EestiBall & FNAFfunny. The infamous ded-ded-ded-ded incident also happened in the end of the year. 2018 Overview 2018 is a major year in the SMC, as many things would happen throughout this year. From now-important mappers joining (Ontario, NJ, etc) to many wars unfolding to the creation of The Future of Scratches Wiki, 2018 is pretty important. Early 2018 UKBall_Productions would make a new scratch group, WSMA. This would stick the nail in the coffin of inactivity in Mapporkommuniti, and by April it would shut down, making WSMA the official Scratch Mapping group. However, UKball was banned around March, leading to the fall of the WSMA and the leader of the SMC was up for grabs. As if the great depression of 2017 wasn't bad enough, only a year in and WSMA had already died. Mapping was slowly disappearing, and all the groups that were made all failed. Soon enough all of these groups would start to try and become the dominant one, and eventually it would start the age of wars. Everyone started declaring wars on each other in hopes of becoming the leader of the SMC. This would cause detrimental impact on the SMC, and would nearly kill it off. Mid-2018 Wars were frequent during this time, happening every week or so. Deet0109, UKball_Productions and LatviaPotato (then-leader of the SMC) had tried creating a 'hangout' area for mappers, making a Wiki now popular with pre-2019 mappers known as "The Future of Scratches". However, wars started happening there, too, with users such as Kokomations, Ontario_Mapping and cs271503. This led to some mappers banned on both the Wiki and Scratch. On July 17th, LatviaPotato was permanently banned (and shortened to 2 months), leading to the SMC to crumble further down. About now, the SMC was a big anarchic state. Drama was becoming more frequent on the Wiki, too, with some things involving Wisest flipping out at mappers and actually "paying" groups to vandalize the Wiki, starting The Future of Scratches' downfall. Late 2018 Many new mappers joined the SMC around now, such as Skyminer, Smitchar, ChineseChickenKing, and others. A small Communist revolution would start throughout users, which started part of The Great Divide. LatviaPotato would be banned again, this time permanently permanently, and the Great Divide becoming more of an issue. Half-Mappers would pop up frequently, with older mappers opposing halfs. 2019 Overview The ongoing year, many things have happened since the release of 3.0, considered to be a failure by many. Early 2019 In the dawn of 2019, Scratch 3.0 is released, dividing Scratch. Mappers weren't used to it and some left. Those troubles then died down and the SMC started to recover from 3.0 differences. But then LWG started the 4th Great Mapping War, causing The Great Divide between newer and elder mappers. The Great Divide had saw the rise of Ontario, who was perpetually an SMC Great Power but never had the chance to expand his influence. These events started many small conflicts. Now the SMC is in a era similar to a month after 3.0 launched, starting to recover. Mapping had also been stabilised in a single group again, Mapper Hub, made by LatviaPotato on an alt called "Tsarchic". Mid 2019 In late May 2019, a series of civil wars happened in the SMC due to mental problems of many of its members. They continue as of early June 2019. This led Wisest to put the SMC on emergency alert.Category:History